Should Old Acquaintance Be Forgot?
by Dyna Dee
Summary: Sequel to Not Taking Chances.  Duo has moved in with Milliardo and is happier than he's been in a long while.  But will his happiness be upturned by Heero's sudden return?


**Should Old Acquaintance Be Forgot?  
By Dyna Dee  
**Warnings: Yaoi, some angst. Main pairing, 6x2

Sequel to Not Taking Chances

Duo rushed through the parking garage, struggling to pull his coat on while attempting to keep the cell phone against his ear. "Damn it's cold," he muttered. The deep chill of winter cut through the underground garage and nipped sharply at his exposed face and hands. Each exhalation of breath created a brief puff of white in front of his face. "Yeah, I should be home around six. I need to pick up a couple of things I left in my apartment before the locks are changed."

It was December 22nd, two days before what would probably be his best Christmas ever, and Duo was pretty sure the smile on his face was never going to fade. Though it had been only a couple of days since he moved in with his sexy, tall lover, everything was going great, beyond even his own expectations. It was pretty damn amazing knowing there was someone waiting for him after a long day at work. He now had a wonderful lover to talk to over dinner, watch a movie with and a wonderful warm body to wrap his arms around when they went to bed each night. Had he ever been this happy before?

"The moving crew I hired was top notch. I'm certain they packed everything," Milliardo assured him.

"I doubt it. I have some ordnance hidden in a false bottom under the washstand in the bathroom, a few guns stashed beneath the floorboards, not to mention what I've got hidden above the light fixtures. I can't take the chance that someone moving in might stumble across them."

"I would ask why you felt the need to conceal weapons in your apartment, but I already know the answer. I happen to have several knives hidden throughout the penthouse as well as two handguns, including one under the mattress in our bedroom."

Duo reached his car as after he finished zipping up his jacket. He fished into the pocket for his keys and unlocked the door to his sport coupe. Shifting the phone to his other ear he said, "I know. I found the gun, which is a miracle considering your bed is the size of a battleship."

"Our bed," his lover corrected with a smile in his voice.

Grinning as he slipped into the driver's seat, Duo agreed. "Yup, our bed."

"Hurry home and we can warm it up together."

"You've got a deal. Maybe I should pick up a little Chinese on the way home. That'll get us to the bedroom all the quicker."

"I really don't think Wufei would be interested in seeing what goes on in our bedroom."

Duo groaned at the lame joke, then laughed. "Where'd you pick up that pubescent sense of humor, Peacecraft?"

"Do you really need to ask?"

Snickering, the braided man said, "Oh yeah, I forgot; you got it from me. I'm a bad influence on you, lover mine."

That earned him a deep chuckle from his lover. "Don't bother stopping for food, I've already started dinner. Hurry home."

"Gotcha. Be there in a jiffy."

He disconnected the call, tucked the phone back in his pocket and started his car, mentally calculating how quickly he could complete his errand. Twenty-five minutes tops, give or take five minutes, depending on the traffic.

Ten minutes later he was riding the elevator up to the fourth floor of his former residence with an empty box in his hand, his foot impatiently tapping the metal floor. Could the thing move any slower? He breathed in deeply, letting the different spices used by his neighbors as they cooked their evening meal infuse his senses. He already missed this place. There were people from all walks of life living in the building, many of them he knew on a first name basis. Yes, the apartment building was humble in comparison to the posh penthouse he now lived in, bought and owned by a handsome prince. He couldn't complain because the penthouse was great, but to be honest, he kind of preferred this place more. Still, his home was where his heart longed to be, with Mill, and he really couldn't see the prince of Sanq living in this old building.

He honeslty didn't know whether to be amazed by his good fortune of loving and being in love with a prince and all the perks that came with that, or embarrassed by how easily he'd adapted to a lifestyle so different from his own. No doubt about it, though, he'd been ridiculously lucky. Out of hundreds of homeless orphans on the streets of L2 who had struggled to survive, he'd made it out of that rotten tin can colony. He'd been a thief, a cheat when it meant life or death, and a means of death and destruction during the war. How did a guy like him manage to land himself someone who looked like a hot rock star and was a royal prince to boot?

Well, okay. Milliardo wasn't without his faults. He'd made some pretty bad decisions in the past, including being an officer of the corrupt Alliance, as well as a leader in OZ and a close associate of Treize Kushrenada. Then sometime during the war the masked blond wound up piloting a demon-spawned mobile suit, assumed leadership of colony rebels named White Fang, and planned to drop a giant space station on Earth.

Other than in battle, he hadn't met Milliardo Peacecraft, a.k.a. Zechs Marquis before they'd "bumped" into each other last year, but he had heard rumors about how the man was impossible it was to work with. Some said he was moody, belligerent and carried a chip as big as the moon on his broad shoulders. Funny thing was, he'd never seen that side of Milliardo Peacecraft. So much for rumors. He wondered what those gossipers were saying about him now, knowing he was Mill's lover. Duo figured the least that could be said about him, well, other than he was cool, a great pilot and an ace shot with a pistol, was that he picked very intriguing men to fall in love with.

The familiar ping sounded when the car reached his floor and he stepped forward as the elevator doors opened. Turning to his right, he pulled out his keys and headed for his former apartment only to stop short at the sight before him.

Someone was sitting on the floor in front of his doorway. Dressed in jeans and a brown, quilted down jacket, the person's face was buried against upraised knees. He might not have recognized the person sitting like he was had it not been for the messy, dark brown hair that identified him.

"Heero?" he asked in disbelief. How long had he dreamed of Heero coming back in just this way? He took a faltering step forward as the man's head rose from off his knees and dark blue eyes turned to him and widened.

Heero slowly rose to his feet and Duo came to a stop three feet away from him. Heero was the first to break the silence between them. "I've been waiting for you."

Duo blinked and a sudden swell of forgotten anger surged up from within him. "Yeah, well I've been waiting for you for three fucking years, Heero. And guess what? I quit waiting."

Heero's shoulders slumped slightly, and a look of sadness filled his eyes as he quietly stated, "I've been told you have a new lover. I don't blame you for moving on, Duo. I understand completely."

Not willing to soften, Duo demanded, "Then why are you here? Why, after all this time, have you come back?"

"I told you I would, and I owed you that much."

"I don't remember you ever saying that," he countered.

"You were asleep when I said it, the night I left. I promised you I would come back, someday."

Raking his hands through the fringe of hair over his forehead, Duo didn't know what to think. Looking at Heero made his heart clench with an ache he couldn't put a name to. He gave the man an apprising once-over and decided the former Wing pilot looked taller, maybe even an inch or so above his own unimpressive height of five foot six. Heero's face had always been on the lean side, but now it bore the angles of a man; his chin and cheekbones more defined while his face was perfectly elongated. But it was those deep blue eyes that remained the same, and he had to admit that Heero was a strikingly handsome man, in a classic, exotic sort of way.

The sound of a door opening and closing somewhere down the hall brought Duo back to an awareness of his surroundings. This conversation should be held somewhere private rather than in the middle of a hallway which, he knew from experience, was not secure. Finding the appropriate key, he moved past Heero to unlock the door to his former apartment. "Let's talk in here," he said, motioning the other man to precede him through the doorway.

Once they were both inside, Duo shut the door then slowly turned to confront Heero. "Why did it took you so damn long to come back? It's been three years, Heero. Where the hell have you been?"

Those deep blue eyes that had haunted his dreams now searched his own for some clue as to how he should respond. After taking a deep breath, Heero finally replied. "I wanted to come back sooner, but I couldn't, not until I reached to a point where I could put the past behind me, start my life again and renew the relationships from my past."

Duo wondered to what extent Heero wanted to renew their relationship. He'd been a significant person in Heero's life during the war, or at least he thought so. To him, the intimacy they'd shared had been more than just sex. He'd even come to believe that he and Heero were soul mates, the bond between them had been so incredibly strong. But then Heero pulled a disappearing act a couple of weeks after the last war, leaving him to wonder and second guess about every aspect of their relationship.

"That didn't answer my question about where you've been all this time? I think I'm entitled to know."

Heero hesitated, looking as if he was formulating his thoughts or trying to figure out a way to say something he knew Duo wasn't going to like. "I think it was fairly obvious, especially after the last war, that I was not well," he began. "I was a physical wreck from the final battle and confused. You remember the nightmares don't you?" Before Duo could answer, Heero frowned and shook his head. "That's a ridiculous question. How could you forget my nightmares?" Looking into Duo's eyes, he added, "I owe you an apology for the times I unintentionally hurt you while trapped in a nightmare."

"There's nothing to apologize for," Duo cut in with a dismissive wave of his hand. "We both had problems sleeping. My dreams were just as bad as yours."

Heero nodded and continued. "But my nightmares got worse after Wing Zero was blown out of the sky during the Mariemaia incident. I was even more paranoid and unable to sleep more than an hour or two at a time. I wasn't sure if the mental trauma I was experiencing was a result of the injuries I'd sustained, or a residual effect of the training I'd gone through before the first war." With a pained expression, Heero continued. "I truly believed I was losing my mind, Duo. I realized that if we were to ever have a chance to make our relationship last, I needed to get some help. I was convinced I was suffering from some form of mental illness, and that it wouldn't be fair to burden you with such a flawed lover. Three years ago I left to seek medical help. That's where I've been and what I've been doing these past three years."

The ache in Duo's chest was almost suffocating now. "Why didn't you tell me?" he whispered. "I waited for you. For so damn long I waited for you to come back. If I'd known you were off somewhere getting help, I'd have supported you. I'd have waited forever, if that's how long it would take."

With shoulders slumping and a look of resignation on his face, Heero lowered his eyes to the floor and shook his head. Seeing him like this was breaking Duo's heart. "You know how single minded I was back then. I knew I had to walk this path alone, without distractions," Heero stated quietly. "If you had been with me, I'd have devoted a good deal of my energy to you, not to being healed. In therapy it was discovered that the brutal conditioning Odin and Doctor J put me through to make me into the ideal soldier for their gundam was the underlying reason of most of my problems. The nightmares that caused me to hurt you on more than one occasion came from what happened during the war. I went through hundreds of hours of therapy dealing with the past. I was desperate to get better because I didn't want to be an abusive lover, someone you couldn't trust sleeping beside you when you were your most vulnerable." Lowering his voice Heero said softly, "I loved you too much, Duo, to be less than you deserved."

Duo stepped forward and threw his arms around Heero, holding him in an almost desperate embrace. "I'd have waited, if you'd only said something. I didn't know why you up and left me, and after a while I thought you just didn't want to be with me any more. Shit, Heero, I did wait two god-awful years before I gave up, thinking you weren't ever coming back."

A hand stroked his long braid as Heero admitted solemnly, "I know I took too long in coming back, that I'm too late."

Which was true. Clutching Heero to him, breathing in the pleasant, familiar scent, convinced him that his feelings for Heero hadn't diminished in his absence. Though he'd been angry and confused by Heero's leaving, he'd never hated him for it. Over time he'd convinced himself that his love for him had waned if not petered out altogether, especially when Mill came into his life. Now, with Heero in his arms once more, he knew that wasn't the case.

Damn, but he'd missed him.

It had been three long years since Heero had vanished, and yet seeing him again brought back the same thrill and excitement he'd experienced at the age of fifteen. Even now he was feeling intoxicated by the mere presence and feel of Heero Yuy. It felt more than good, it felt like coming home.

Oh hell. This had the makings of a disaster.

Abruptly coming to his senses, he dropped his arms and stepped away from Heero to a more respectable distance. "I'm in love with Milliardo Peacecraft. We just moved in together."

"I understand. I won't interfere."

A long awkward moment followed with Heero looking down at the floor and Duo staring at him, wondering what he was going to do.

"Where are you staying?"

Heero shrugged. "I'm not sure. I arrived in Sanq this morning and came here directly, only to find you were gone. I breached the building's security and checked the apartment out. I believe you left some rather interesting items behind and assumed you'd return for them, so I waited."

Duo folded his arms over his chest. "What if I hadn't come back here tonight? What were you going to do then?"

Heero shrugged one shoulder. "I would have eventually gone to Preventers to find you."

Duo looked at the other man as one emotion after another battled inside him. Combing fingers through his fringe of hair, he tried to put a cap on his frustration.

"Shit! This can't be happening!"

During the past three years he'd often entertained how he would respond if Heero should miraculously show up out of the blue. Since Milliardo came into his life, he'd envisioned thanking Heero for leaving, because he now had a boyfriend that not only made him very happy, but also envied by men and women around the world. His tall, sexy blond prince looked like a Hollywood movie star, only better. But now, with Heero standing an arm's length away, looking like he'd lost his best and only friend, his planned speech seemed cruel.

"Look, I've got to get my stuff and go home. Mill's making dinner for me."

Heero nodded and took a step back. Duo tried his best to ignore the other man as he went about removing bomb materials from under the bathroom sink, and then knives, guns and flash bombs from a false floor in the back of his closet. The box he'd brought with him was full by the time he'd collected everything that had been hidden. Re-entering the living room, he found Heero standing in the same place he'd been earlier and looking just a miserable.

"Is this apartment paid for until the end of the month?" Heero asked, his eyes turned to the bare living room.

"Yeah, it is."

"Would you mind if I stay here until the first? That will give me some time to look around and decide what my next move will be."

Duo frowned. "I gave notice to the utilities, so I expect the power and gas will be turned off any day now. The apartment will be both dark and cold, unsuitable for anyone to stay here."

"I've endured worse."

Duo blinked, recalling that he too had spent time in less than appealing spaces; deserted cabins without running water or heat, abandoned homes and warehouses, sleeping behind buildings and in trees. "Yeah, but we're not teenagers at war any longer."

Heero shrugged. "Do I have your permission to stay here?"

Heaving a great sigh, Duo nodded. What else could he do? Heero obviously didn't have a place to stay and maybe not even the means to pay for a hotel room. "Do you need some money?"

"If you have some change, I'd like to get a coffee."

Reaching for his wallet in the back pocket of his pants, Duo pulled it out to give Heero a forty credit bill.

Looking down at the bill, Heero said, "Coffee must be expensive here in Sanq."

"Not so much, but I thought you might want to buy something to eat."

The other man made a face he couldn't quite decipher, but he chalked it up to embarrassment for having to take a handout.

Hitching the box to fit more securely on his hip, Duo said, "Well, guess I better hit the road."

Heero walked him to the door and held it open while Duo and the cumbersome box passed through. Then without another word the door closed with a soft snick. Standing in the hallway and looking back at the closed door, Duo reminded himself that Heero never had been very good about saying goodbye.

Upon his return to the penthouse, the first sight to greet him was the Christmas tree in the living room, its white lights twinkling like stars in the sky. Relena had helped Milliardo select the expensive looking blue, gold and silver ornaments and blue star on top. The tree looked more like something that belonged in a museum or in a display window of Regents Department Store than it did in the living room of two former war veterans.

The two rather unique Santa hats sat side by side on the coffee table, and as usual, the sight of them made Duo smile. The aroma of a warm meal led him to the man who made his life rich and wonderful in ways that had nothing to do with money. Yet in spite of his blissful state, or maybe because of it, the thought of Heero sitting in a vacant apartment, no better off than he'd been at the end of the wars three years ago. No, that wasn't true, he reminded himself. Heero was better now, having sought out a physician and medical facility to help him move past the training and wars and now he could move on with his life. He might be three years behind the rest of them in terms of a job or schooling, but he had no doubt the former Wing pilot would catch up with them in no time.

It wasn't until later that night, lying in bed with his lover, his head resting on a warm, bare shoulder, that he brought up the subject he'd been avoiding all evening. "There was someone waiting for me when I got to my apartment this evening."

Milliardo huffed. "Don't tell me your landlord was trying to get more money out of you. He assured me that the apartment is paid up until January 5th."

"No, it wasn't Burt. It was Heero."

The man next to him stilled. "What did he want?"

Oh boy. What to say? "He didn't really say a lot, but he seems to have conquered his demons and is now trying to find his place in the world. He didn't say he had any definite plans for the future."

"He knows about us?"

Duo rose up to better look at Milliardo, and in his lover's face he saw real concern. "Of course he does. I told him straight out that we were together."

"And his response?"

Duo paused, looking at his lover with a hint of suspicion. "He said he understood. Wait, are you worried about him being back?"

The blond shifted suddenly, and struggled to sit up, displacing Duo from his comfortable spot. "Of course I'm worried. You were in love with him, Duo. A first love is the hardest to get over. I know what that's like and the strong emotions involved. I..." He paused as a look of uncertainty crossed his face. In a soft voice he confessed, "I don't want to lose you."

"You won't, not ever." Duo replied emphatically. "When I give my heart, I don't do it lightly. I love you, Mill. Don't forget that."

"The question begs to be asked, are you still in love Heero?"

He'd always believed telling the truth was an important part of any relationship. So why was he now considering lying? Before he could debate whether to protect his lover from the truth or not, he replied as honestly as he knew how. "I don't know. I think I still have some strong feelings for him, but that doesn't take away the fact that I love you. I don't want Heero showing up here to mess us up."

The next few moments were filled with a tension Duo hadn't experienced with his lover before. He wondered if he'd blown it, ruined what they had by speaking the truth. "Mill?"

Slowly, pale blue eyes turned to him, and the broad shoulders relaxed slightly. "I won't let you go, Duo. I can understand your feelings for Heero, that something so strong just doesn't go away. It says something about you that you can still love him despite the way he left you. But I need you to answer me this; do you love me as much as you love him?"

After taking a moment to consider his feelings, Duo replied carefully, "I don't know if I love you both the same. What I feel is different for each of you, but equally strong. What's important, Mill, is that I'm here with you now, not Heero. He had his chance with me and blew it. I'm yours, lover mine."

He was suddenly caught up in the taller man's arms, being passionately kissed. He returned the kiss with equal enthusiasm and held tightly to the other man as they reassured each other that nothing would change between them. If their love making had a bit of desperation to it that night, neither one spoke of it.

It wasn't until much later that Duo, with Milliardo curled around him from behind, began to get sleepy. Finally, at the edge of falling asleep, the image of Heero came into his mind and seeped into his dreams.

Christmas Eve; two days since Duo left Heero in his old apartment. He'd heard from Wufei that Heero had shown up at the Preventer offices the day after their little chat, asking to see him. He'd been out at the time, but Heero was never one to waste an opportunity. Apparently he retreated with Wufei into his office where they had a long and friendly conversation. His friend didn't divulge exactly what transpired between himself and Heero while he was there, but the Chinese man did voice his pleasure at seeing Heero once again and was pleased to learn that he was well. Another co-worker reported he'd seen Wufei accompanying a dark-haired man into Director Une's office.

Duo volunteered to work Christmas Eve so that his co-workers who had children and visiting family could be home with them for the holiday. He was one of the few agents in the office who didn't have children or family waiting for him at home. Milliardo wanted to volunteer to work that day also, so that they could be together, but Relena insisted she needed his help at the palace. Brotherly love won over answering phone calls and eating what the other single men and women brought to the office, including cake, donuts and cookies and sipping mulled cider, non alcoholic, of course.

Duo kept an eye out for Heero that day, afraid the man would show up at work again, asking for him. As the day progressed, he was disappointed when he hadn't. Several times during the day he cursed himself for not being able to put Heero out of his mind. He had a wonderful lover and every comfort he ever dreamed of and then some. Why would he even think of Heero as anything other than a person from his past? What the hell more could he want than the Prince of Sanq? But the image of Heero sitting alone in his former, bare apartment, haunted him throughout the day. He couldn't help but wonder if the man was alright.

Against his better judgment, Duo found himself standing in front of the door of his old apartment as evening descended, his hand raised to knock. "This is stupid," he muttered to himself and dropped his arm. Yet despite this acknowledged stupidity, he couldn't get his feet to move away from the door. He knew being there, seeking Heero out, was not only foolish but dangerous. He was risking his happiness and the heart of the man he loved. But he couldn't shake the vision in his head of Heero sitting alone on Christmas Eve. That mental image wouldn't let him return to the warmth and comfort of his home without checking on his former lover.

"Better just get this over with and go home," he told himself. Three solid knocks followed by two gentle taps signaled who he was to the man inside; that is if Heero was on the other side of the door.

Several moments passed before the sound of the lock being pulled back was heard, and the door swung open. Heero, dressed in the same clothing he'd worn three days ago, with the addition of a flashlight in hand, looked surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Well hello to you too, Heero." Duo shouldered his way inside, not wanting to give busybody Meryl Hertzog anything to gossip about. The entire building knew the woman across the hall was the center point for the majority of gossip that circulated about the residents.

Heero dutifully shut the door behind him, turned and raised a questioning eyebrow. Duo ignored him in favor of looking around. In the dim light given off by the flashlight in Heero's hand, he was barely able to see into the living room. There was a sleeping bag on the carpet and an open book set next to a Styrofoam take-out box and a matching drink container. The room was as cold as space.

Looking over his shoulder, Duo asked, "Still sticking to the bare minimum, Yuy?"

A small, crooked smile appeared on Heero's face. "You know me, I don't need very much and I travel light."

Something about that remark hit Duo in the heart, and before he could stop himself he blurted out, "Yeah, I got that. Was I just excess baggage you didn't need when you took off three years ago?"

Heero's smile disappeared completely. "Duo, you know that's not true. I told you why I left, why I had to leave you behind. I am sorry that my leaving hurt you. I just didn't know any other way to keep from involving you in my problems. You deserved more than what I could give you at the time. I believe I made the right decision. You appear happy now, and if Zechs is responsible for that, I owe him my gratitude."

"You have no regrets then?"

Heero averted his eyes as he answered, "I have plenty of regrets, and losing you is the biggest one of all."

"You can't stay here," Duo decided as he turned to the other man.

Heero's eyebrows turned downward. "You said I could."

"That was before the electricity was turned off. For God's sake, Heero, it's Christmas Eve. There's no way I can leave you here like this."

"I'm not your responsibility, Duo. Go home to your lover. I'll be fine."

"No. Either you come with me, or I'll..."

"You'll what?"

Heero had him there. He couldn't think of a good retaliation if Heero didn't leave with him now. Desperate now, he used the only weapon that had ever worked on Heero before. Taking a step closer, he reached out to place a hand on Heero's jacket, right over his heart. In a quiet, slightly pleading voice he said, "Please, Heero. Come home with me. I won't be able to enjoy the holiday thinking of you sitting here all alone in the cold and dark. Please, for me."

Stepping into the penthouse fifteen minutes later, Duo had to wonder if he was out of his freakin' mind. He'd actually persuaded his former lover to come home to spend Christmas, without asking his lover in advance. He'd never believed himself to be a masochist, but this proved that he was definitely headed in that direction. Judging from how Mill reacted when he'd first heard about Heero's return, his lover was going to kill him for showing up unannounced with Heero in tow, and he honestly couldn't blame him.

"You're late," came Milliardo's voice from the kitchen. "Dinner's at seven and Relena warned me not to be late, so hurry and change. I set out some clothing on the bed for you."

"Ah, Mill? Can I talk to you a moment?"

"Alright, but we don't have much time." Having said that, the tall blond walked into the living room looking like someone who should be on the cover of Gentleman's Quarterly. Dressed in a black suit that fit his tall manly body perfectly, Duo had to fight the urge to rediscover what was beneath the expensive fabric. His lover stopped short and his eyes widened after seeing the man standing at Duo's side.

"Heero." Though not chilly, the blond's tone was stiffly polite.

"Zechs."

The blond cleared his throat. "I no longer use that name. I've reclaimed my birth name, Milliardo Peacecraft."

"It's good to see you again, Milliardo," Heero said, taking a step forward and extending his hand.

If there was any hesitation on his lover's part to greet Heero properly, Duo didn't see any evidence of it as they shook hands.

"You look well, Heero. It's good to see you again." Those pale blue eyes turned questioningly to Duo, and rightly so.

"I went back to the apartment to see how Heero was doing, only to find the power had been turned off. I couldn't leave him there with no lights or heat, especially on Christmas Eve." The last part was said pleadingly, hoping beyond hope that Milliardo would understand his actions.

"Of course you couldn't leave him there under those conditions. Heero?" He turned back to the dark haired man. "Welcome to our home. I'm afraid your arrival tonight it a bit ill-timed. Duo and I are expected at the palace in less than an hour."

"Do you think Relena would mind Heero tagging along? I'm sure there's plenty of food."

"There's no need," Heero interrupted. "I don't have anything appropriate to wear and it would be impolite showing up uninvited."

They seemed to be at an impasse. Duo looked to his lover for a solution. He really didn't want to leave Heero alone on this night when friends and family gathered to celebrate Christmas.

After a moment, Milliardo nodded, having somehow sensed Duo's desire. "Let me make a phone call."

Duo turned to Heero. "How about a shower?"

"I had one earlier at the apartment," Heero replied.

"Oh, well, how about something to eat?"

"Duo." Heero turned to look at him. "Don't fuss, I'm fine. Go, get ready for Relena's party."

Pulling his hand through his hair, Duo realized he didn't know what to do. He really didn't want to leave Heero alone on Christmas Eve, but he didn't want to disappoint Milliardo either. What to do, what to do?

"Go, get dressed," Heero said firmly, putting his hands on Duo's shoulders and turning him in the direction of the hallway, which obviously led to the bedrooms. He gave him a little push to send him off.

"Alright. No need to get pushy, Yuy. I'm going. You stay right there, you hear me? Don't leave."

And there was the crux of his fear that had been grinding in his belly for the past couple of days, the one he hadn't been able to put a name to. Deep down inside he was afraid Heero would slip away and disappear like he did three years ago, and this time forever.

Something of what he was thinking must have shown in his face, because Heero volunteered, "I'll stay. I give you my word that I won't go until you tell me I can." Was that a touch of resignation in his voice? Heero knew how he felt about lying, so having given his word to stay Duo felt he could leave the room with confidence that the man would be there when he came out again.

Fifteen minutes later, the three of them were sitting in Milliardo's luxury car, on their way to the palace for Christmas Eve dinner. Relena, the blond reported, had been excited to learn of Heero's return and enthusiastically agreed to include him in the evening's festivities. Another suit had been pulled from Duo's closet, into which Heero quickly changed. The transformation from a down-on-his-luck young man into a man about town was staggering. The smile of appreciation Duo had glimpsed on Milliardo's face showed he wasn't the only one to appreciate the change in Heero's appearance.

Duo kept an eye on Heero throughout the evening, though for Milliardo's benefit he tried not to appear obvious. He sat by his lover during the evening meal while Heero sat quietly by Relena's side and conversed politely with the other guests around them. Duo marveled at the change in the man. Though Heero spoke softly enough that he couldn't catch his words, he appeared unworried and content. That alone was a significant change from the edgy boy warrior he'd been three years ago. The pilot of Wing Zero had been focused to a fault on his objectives. He'd been intense, stoic, and closed off; rarely letting go of the sense of duty he wore like a second skin. But the man Duo was looking at now from a distance appeared calm, intelligent, a good listener, and comfortable in the presence of so many strangers. He even heard laughter from several people when Heero replied to a question asked by an elderly man who sat across from him. Duo smiled, surprised and more than a little pleased by the transformation in Heero.

"He's doing quite well, don't you think?"

Duo looked up to find Milliardo's eyes were fixed on Heero as well. "Surprising, isn't it? He's still the Heero that I knew, but different, in a good way. I guess he was right to disappear like he did. He said he needed to concentrate on getting better. Looks like it worked."

He lowered his voice and leaned closer to his lover in order to keep their conversation private. "You have no idea, Mill, what he went through as a kid. What his trainers did to him was illegal in so many ways. They put him through training similar to how they train special forces, and then they tried to train the emotions out of him, to develop their ideal of a perfect soldier. I think I fell in love with him when I first glimpsed the hurt and broken boy inside the lethal gundam pilot."

Milliardo's gaze had been fixed intently on the subject of their conversation, but now he turned to his lover and leaned closer to say in a subdued voice, "I grew to admire Heero as much as I feared him during the wars. In him I saw everything I thought I should be, and he being years younger. I found myself falling short of his dedication and skills. It was in realizing I'd met my match and couldn't best him that drove me to change tactics. That was about the time I aligned myself with White Fang and turned my back on OZ. My respect for him hasn't changed, and watching Heero tonight, how he comports himself, I think my admiration of him is growing. He is remarkable, isn't he?"

"That's what I've always thought of Heero," Duo replied. "That there's nobody else quite like him."

After dinner there was some light entertainment, more food, of the sweet variety, and of course the best wine and champagne that could be purchased.

The three men returned to the penthouse close to midnight. After hanging up their coats and taking off their shoes, Duo led Heero to the spare bedroom and said, "Make yourself at home. Just leave the suit on the chair, and I'll take care of it in the morning. Do you need anything to sleep in?"

"No, I'm good," Heero replied as he took off the suit jacket and carefully hung it on the back of a chair. He ran his fingers down the lapel and said, "I didn't know you had such good taste in clothing. I take it Milliardo helped pick it out?"

"Yeah, 'cause what the hell do I know about buying a suit? I can only hope it looks as good on me as it did on you tonight. Dating a prince has its downside, you know, like having to go with him to social events Relena insists he attends. Most of them are boring as hell and then there's the press to deal with."

Heero nodded. "I suppose everything has a price. Happiness, too."

Duo looked the other man in the eyes and asked, "Are you happy, Heero?"

Deep blue eyes turned to regard him. "I'm getting there."

After spending a long moment gazing into each other's eyes, remembering the past and wishing things might have been different, Duo looked away. "There's food in the fridge, if you get hungry. I guess we'll see you in the morning. Merry Christmas, Heero. Sleep well."

"Thank you, Duo. For everything."

Having turned towards the door, Duo stopped and turned back to face Heero. His expression and mood suddenly serious. "Promise me you'll be here in the morning. Don't you dare walk out on me now, Heero. I'll never forgive you if you do that to me again."

Heero looked confused. "Why? There's nothing to be gained by me staying here with you and your lover. Face it, Duo, I'm not part of your future. I'm simply a memory of something that might have been. You've got to let me go, and somehow, I've got to live without you. I think a clean break is the easiest way to go."

Duo grabbed the front of Heero's shirt, or rather, his own. "I don't give a damn about what's easy. When have we ever done things the easy way, Heero? Now I want you to listen to me carefully." He was now only inches from Heero's face, their eyes locked on each other. "I have no idea what the future holds. I love Mill and have no intention of leaving or hurting him, but I can't deny that I love you too, that I need you just as much as I need him. Can we be friends? I don't know. The only thing I'm certain of is that I don't want you to leave. I'm begging you, Heero, please don't hurt me like that again."

The deep blue eyes looked pained as Heero placed his cool, open palm against the side of Duo's face, his thumb gently stroking his cheek. "I don't want to hurt either one of you," he said softly. "But I don't see how my staying here is going to avoid that. Think about what you're asking, Duo. Think about Milliardo. He loves you, that fact is obvious to anyone with eyes to see."

"And I love him," Duo said. "He's been incredibly good to me, as well as for me. He filled the part of me that was laid to waste when you disappeared, Heero. He healed me of a pain I didn't think would ever go away. He made me believe in love again."

"I'll always be grateful to him for that," Heero said with so much sincerity that Duo didn't doubt it was true. Then leaning forward, he placed a gentle, brief kiss on Duo's cheek. "I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight."

Duo left the bedroom feeling more confused than ever. Seeing that the lights had been turned out in the rest of the apartment, he went straight to the bedroom where he found Milliardo in bed, his eyes closed. Quickly undressing, he made a brief visit to the bathroom then turned off the overhead light before slipping back into the bedroom and the large bed. Scooting over, he nestled up to his lover.

"Tired?"

"Yes. Aren't you?"

"I'm beat." He yawned widely and settled down for the night, his hands wrapped around Milliardo's upper arm. "Merry Christmas, love."

"To you also. I love you, Duo."

"Love you, too."

Heero was indeed there in the morning, though he didn't make an appearance until Duo knocked at his bedroom door around ten a.m., giving the two lovers time to open their gifts to each other. The three shared a simple breakfast, prepared by Milliardo, after which they spent the remainder of the day catching up with each other's lives while attempting to piece together a 1500 piece picture puzzle of Noah's Ark Duo had bought earlier in the month. All in all, they enjoyed a quiet, comfortable day together.

Later that night, as they retired to their rooms, Duo asked, "This isn't too weird for you, is it? Having Heero staying here?"

The blond pulled off the long-sleeve shirt he'd worn that day and smiled at his lover. "Surprisingly, no. I enjoyed today and Heero's company as well. He's easy to be around, isn't he?"

"He's changed," Duo admitted as he folded his jeans and set them on the end of the bed. "I've never seen him so relaxed. He was always so tense, alert to every movement and change. You wouldn't believe how often he pulled that big gun of his on me. He was a hell of a person to have at your back in a fight, brilliant in getting things done, but he was so intense and focused that he rarely relaxed. Only in bed, after sex, did he really show me who he was. I realized how much I meant to him, how much he trusted me, when he'd fall asleep in my arms. He never trusted anyone as much as he did me back then."

"I never knew that with Treize," Milliardo said thoughtfully, a tinge of regret in his voice. "I never could figure out what he was thinking or what the depth of his feelings for me were. Because of the physical relationship we occasionally enjoyed, I thought he cared for me more than he did. It was when he put me in a situation that could have meant my death, and might have been if your friend Howard hadn't found me, that I realized Treize really didn't love me. He used me, and did so as a means to an end. I was a fool to follow him so blindly, to let him use me as a tool in his cleverly crafted war game." He wrapped his arms around Duo, holding him firmly against his chest. "Thank you, for showing me what love truly is."

"Thank you for loving me back," Duo replied, tilting his head up to receive the kiss he needed to reaffirm and seal their feelings for each other.

They spoke further about the day spent with Heero before they made love, slowly and as quietly as possible, both acutely aware of the man sleeping in the next room.

A few hours later Milliardo was deeply asleep, but Duo lay with his head nestled on his lover's shoulder, eyes wide open. He was troubled by his feelings for Heero, and worried about what he should do about the situation. It wasn't natural to love two men at the same time, was it? Heero was right, the only outcome from insisting he stay with them was hurting one or both of the men he loved.

Taking a deep breath, readying himself to wage battle in his head, he began making a list of all the reasons he loved Milliardo. Then he did the same for Heero, hoping this tried and true exercise would help him to figure out which man he loved more. Yet each time he tallied up the two lists he found himself at a stalemate. He eventually came to the only conclusion that made sense; he was with Milliardo, so he had to let Heero go. Having made that decision, he should have felt better, at least relieved. Then why did his heart ache and feel like it was breaking? Maybe because he couldn't bear the thought of losing Heero again. He didn't think he could survive a second round of that kind of hurt and loss. Losing Milliardo was unthinkable; the mere thought of it had him on the verge of tears. He couldn't lose Mill, not even if his life depended on it.

With his thoughts in turmoil, sleep eluded the braided man for the rest of the night.

The storm that had been predicted for Christmas Day finally made its slightly delayed appearance a day late. Because it was a Saturday, and with near white-out conditions, the three men decided it would be best to spend the weekend indoors. They watched a morning news program while eating breakfast, then tidied up the kitchen and apartment. Everything was going well until the phone rang around eleven a.m.

Without even a hello, Quatre Winner asked excitedly, "Duo, is it true? Is Heero back? Wufei just called and said he's there in Sanq. Have you seen him?"

"As a matter of fact, I have," Duo replied, grinning at Heero. "He's right here. Want to talk to him?" He held the phone out to Heero, who seemed reluctant to take it.

"It's Quatre. He wants to say hello."

"Hello Quatre," Heero said, and a moment later a smile appeared on his face. "It's good to hear from you also."

Milliardo motioned for Duo to follow him to the kitchen, giving Heero a bit of privacy while speaking to the blond billionaire.

"How did Quatre react to hearing Heero was back?" Milliardo asked as he filled the kettle with fresh water and set it on the stove top.

Duo reached into the pantry for a package of cookies and biscuits to go with the tea. "He sounded both shocked and excited. He's always admired Heero, and I think he was hurt almost as much as I was when he disappeared without a word to anyone."

"With his connections, Quatre might be a very good person to help Heero get back on his feet. Surely Winner Enterprises has a security team or an IT department that would benefit from hiring Heero."

Duo turned to look sharply at his lover. "Heero didn't tell me he wanted to leave Sanq."

"Most people have to go where the work is, Duo. Does Heero even have a high school education?"

"Heero's a genius," Duo emphatically declared. "With his skills, a piece of paper isn't relative."

"Not relative? My dear, you can't obtain employment in Sanq without several different types of papers. You know that. Have you forgotten the hoops you had to jump through before you could be hired by Preventers?"

Duo did remember, and he hated every minute of it. The tests, certificates, interviews and an untold number of papers with official stamps on them. All were required before Une would let him past the training room door. "I'll ask him. Maybe he finished his education while in the sanatorium."

Milliardo looked thoughtful before saying, "Having spent three years in a mental institution might lessen Heero's prospects for a job, also. Preventers won't hire him, nor would any other law enforcement agency."

Duo turned around, suddenly angry. "What's with the doom and gloom, Mill? It sounds like you don't want Heero around." And then his eyes widened with understanding "Wait a minute. I get it now. You don't want Heero to get a job here in Sanq, do you?"

The blond huffed. "That's not at all what I'm saying, Duo. I'm just suggesting that Quatre could do a lot to help Heero. Every man wants to be self-supporting. I would imagine that's high on his list of priorities."

"I'm sure it is, but he doesn't need to move to L4 to get a job. We'll help him find one here."

"Is it so important to you that he lives here in Sanq?"

Duo paused before replying. Though his lover seemed relaxed, there was a telling tightness around his mouth that indicated he was perturbed. No doubt he was the cause. "I just don't want him moving away, that's all. Not when he just came back."

Milliardo studied him for a moment, then turned away when the kettle began to whistle and he busied himself with preparing the tea.

Duo felt torn between staying in the kitchen with Mill, allowing Heero time to speak with their friend, or returning to the living room to question the man about his education and future plans. If Heero had any ideas about moving to L4, he'd talk him out of it, somehow.

Before the tray of tea and cookies were ready to serve, Heero entered the kitchen, handing the phone back to Duo. "Quatre says he'll call back tomorrow to speak with you." He looked at the tray and smiled. "Tea?"

"Yes," Milliardo replied. "Would you like it served in the kitchen or in the dining room?"

"Here, please. I like your kitchen," Heero replied as his eyes scanned the room. "It's... a comfortable place."

The three men took a seat at the table and Duo poured the tea while Milliardo passed around the plate of cookies. "What did Quatre have to say?" Duo asked Heero while returning the tea pot to the fancy filigree trivet.

"He told me he was very hurt when I left, and that I had better not think of doing something like that again."

"Did you explain everything to him?"

"Briefly, yes. He asked me to come to L4 for a visit."

Duo looked up sharply. While it was natural for Quatre to invite friends to his home, the idea of Heero leaving disturbed him, probably more than it should. "What did you say? Are you going?"

Ignoring Milliardo completely for the moment, Heero looked Duo in the eyes and replied, "Only if you tell me I can go. I promised you I wouldn't leave again, and I won't without your consent."

"What's this?" Milliardo asked calmly, his pale blue eyes moving from Heero to Duo.

"Yeah, well, I didn't want him to pull another disappearing act, so I basically made him promise not to leave." Duo hoped his lover understood his action, but he realized that might be a tall order, seeing as how he didn't fully understand himself.

Thinking he should try and justify, maybe soften his request, Duo addressed Heero, "I think you should decided what you want to do before taking off and wandering space. Who knows when we'd hear from you again."

Heero glanced towards the tall blond man, perhaps looking for Milliardo's reaction. As for Duo, he was avoiding looking at his lover, fearful that he might see disappointment, or worse, hurt in those beautiful blue eyes.

"Quatre mentioned the possibility of finding me a job within his family's business," Heero stated.

Duo wasn't surprised by this either. "He offered all of us a job after the last war. Only Trowa accepted, and you can pretty much figure out why. Those two are inseparable, like Siamese twins."

Heero grinned. "Trowa wasn't home when he called, but Quatre assured me that they were doing well, though he admitted they'd experienced their ups and downs. He seems happy. Are they?"

"Pretty much. We were all a bit messed up in the head after the wars, and Quatre had some trouble with that space heart thing. After you left, he said it was too difficult being around me when my emotions were all over the place, so he moved back to L4 and Trowa followed."

"Leaving you with Wufei as your only backup?"

"Yeah, but Wu and I grew closer because of it, so it wasn't a totally bad thing that they deserted us. I made other friends and kept busy, and then I got flattened on the sidewalk by this big hunk of man, and here we are."

"If you'd care to tell me, I'd like to hear how you two began your relationship."

Heero looked to the blond man, obviously trying to include Milliardo in the conversation. Duo was impressed with his sensitivity and was grateful. For some reason, when he and Heero were together, he seemed to forget about the man he loved. That was something he definitely needed to put a stop to.

Duo turned his smile on his handsome lover. "You tell him, Mill. I like your version the best."

If Milliardo had felt left out at all, he didn't let it show as he reached over to grab hold of Duo's hand. With a widening grin he related the pleasant tale of how he'd knocked Duo over outside Regent's Department Store, mixing up all of their presents on the sidewalk and then going to Duo's place to sort everything out. With the retelling of the story, Duo's heart swelled with love and affection for his prince charming. Once again he felt he had to be the luckiest man on earth and the space colonies.

When Milliardo finished the story, all three men were grinning. Heero took a sip of his cooling tea, then put the cup down as he addressed Milliardo. "Thank you for being there for Duo when I couldn't. I can see how happy you make him."

"He's my world," Mill replied, his eyes leaving Heero in order to focus on the object of his affections. "I don't know how I could ever live without him."

The room stilled, and Duo looked from his lover to Heero. The sadness he'd seen in Heero the first day of his arrival in Sanq was again present. Heero had once been his world, had been the person he drew inspiration and courage from. Had the Japanese man ever felt that way about him? Had he ever been the center of Heero's world? From the slump of his shoulder and the sorrowful look in his eyes, it appeared he had, on both counts.

His heart ached from all the what-ifs that kept flying around in his head. How he could feel deliriously happy one moment and dealing with an aching heart the next?

"I'm sorry, Heero," Milliardo said softly to the dark haired man, having also sensed his downturn in mood. "It wasn't my intention to make you feel sad. I know you cared deeply for Duo, that you held out some hope that you could be together again. I hope being here isn't too painful for you."

Heero shook his bent head, but wouldn't look either of the other men in the eye. "It's my own fault I lost him, though I didn't see that I had a choice in the matter. I still care for Duo and for his happiness. He is happy here in Sanq with you, and so I'm grateful to you for putting the smile back on his face, for loving him when I couldn't."

Heero abruptly stood from the table. "If you'll excuse me, I have some calls to make." He then walked swiftly from the room without looking back.

The blond's eyes turned to his lover, and after a moment he said, "You need to let Heero go, Duo. Holding him here is clearly painful for him. He needs to get on with his life."

Duo hung his head. "I know you're right, but I... I just can't explain why I can't let him go, at least not yet."

"What are you afraid of, losing him?"

Duo nodded, his heart constricting at the thought of Heero going. "I think I'm afraid that when he leaves this time, I'll never see him again."

"Duo." Milliardo's hand cupped his lover's down-turned chin and lifted it, gently forcing Duo to look into his concerned eyes. "If he's that important to you, I think you should tell him how you feel."

He shook his head. "I can't. That would be like cheating on you." Looking into his lover's eyes, he wanted Milliardo to see the truth in his face when he said his next words. "I love you, Mill. I'd die for you, if it came down to that. You know I would. But I love him, too. Maybe I can't let him go because Heero and we have unfinished business." He pressed his hands over his eyes as weariness stole over him and with an anguished voice he added, "I don't know what's wrong with me. I thought I had everything all figured out. I have a wonderful life with you and I'm happier than I've ever been. Why can't I be content with that? Maybe I have some deep seeded need to mess up a good thing. Maybe I'm not meant to be happy for more than a short time. God, Mill, help me. I think I'm going crazy."

Hands gently pulled on his wrists, removing his hands from their place over his eyes. He opened them to find Milliardo only inches from his face. "You're not going crazy," his lover assured him. "You're confused at the moment, but you know your heart better than anyone. I hate watching you torture yourself like this. Didn't you tell me it Heero who advised his fellow pilots to follow their emotions? Maybe that's what you need to do now."

"How do I do that when I love two men at the same time? I can't choose or even think about losing either of you. I need you like I need air, Mill, but I think I need Heero because I think he's the other half of my soul."

Milliardo's gaze remained on his lover, sympathy and maybe some sadness in his eyes. "I won't ask you to choose between us, Duo. I can see how much you love Heero, and I know he recognizes our love for each other. I do ask, however, that while you're considering your heart and what it needs, that you won't forget about mine either. I'm incapable of letting you go, just as you can't let Heero go. I would be devastated if you decide to leave me."

"I swear I won't, Mill. Not ever." Duo said earnestly, grabbing Milliardo's hand as it rested on the table and clutching it tightly. "I love you, I do. Please, be patient with me and I'll figure this out, okay?"

The blond moved quickly from his chair to embrace the smaller man. "Alright, but don't take too long. I can see the strain this situation is causing you, and it has Heero troubled, too."

"He is troubled, isn't he?" Duo glanced in the direction of the kitchen door, then returned to his lover. Suddenly his concern turned to curiosity. "How come you're taking this so well? I just confessed that I love another man. Why aren't you ranting and raving at me and kicking my ass to the curb?"

"That wouldn't solve the problem, would it? I can only imagine such behavior would make me look bad and benefit Heero. Having said that, however, I want to make it clear that I don't consider Heero my enemy. I admired and respected him, though he was my enemy during the war, and I sympathize for all he's gone through. I'm also in a unique position to know how he must feel about you and how crushed he'll be if you tell him to pack his bag and go."

"I'm sorry." Duo rose from his chair to sit on his lovers lap and embraced him. "I've made a mess of everything."

"You didn't ask for this to happen, Duo," his lover assured him.

"No, I didn't, but it's still a mess."

"We'll figure it out, one way or another."

Even though nothing had been resolved on Duo's part, the three men managed to put on a good face and spend the rest of the weekend together rather pleasantly.

Late Sunday afternoon, Duo returned to the living room from having visited the bathroom to find the other two men bent over the ridiculously difficult jigsaw puzzle and paused to appreciate the scene before him. Milliardo was chuckling at something Heero had said. When the darker, shaggy haired head lifted, he could see the Japanese man was also smiling.

Again he considered the changes in Heero. The boy warrior he'd fallen in love with had been stingy with his smiles. Heero had been so serious and intense back then, and Duo didn't think he'd ever met anyone as intelligent, capable or as dedicated as the pilot of the gundam called Wing. Yet seeing him now, relaxed and conversing with Milliardo so easily and actually laughing, it was hard to believe it was the same Heero he'd known and fallen in love with during the war. Milliardo was apparently enjoying Heero's company as well, and that made him love both men even more.

How did two men, so very different from each other, come to love him? And not for the first time he wondered how he could love the both of them so damn much at the same time.

With their heads bent over the puzzle again, he reflected that it wasn't only their hair and skin color that were in stark contrast to each other. Heero had been a colony rebel, Milliardo a champion of the Alliance and an officer in OZ. They even met each other in battle, fought several times and even flew each other's mobile suits. Then Heero saved the planet from the space ship Milliardo, acting as head of White Fang, was set on plunging into the planet. It was mind boggling that the two of them, no, the three of them, could occupy the same room and not be trying to kill each other. And yet, here they were, enjoying each other's company. There was no longer any doubt in his mind that he loved the both of them. Yet the moment he acknowledged that fact a wave of despair washed over him. How could he ever choose between them?

He'd already chosen, though, hadn't he? He was in love with Milliardo, had moved in with him with every intention of spending the rest of his life with the man. But that was before Heero's return. If he were to do the honorable thing, he'd send Heero away right that very minute; but he honestly didn't know if he had the strength to do that, even for Mill's sake. And the mere thought of leaving Milliardo for Heero was unbearable. What the hell was he going to do?

"Duo? Are you alright?" Oh shit, Heero caught him standing there staring into space.

"I'm fine," he answered and strolled as casually as possible into the living room. "It's too quiet in here. How about some music? Mill has a sweet music system, Heero, and just about every type of music you can imagine. What's your preference?"

Heero nodded. "Anything is fine, as long as it's not too loud. My life has been rather quiet these past few years, and I find excessive noise irritating."

That was definitely a reference to the past. More often than not, Duo had blasted music from his gundam during battles as well as when he was on the ground repairing Deathscythe. Back then, music gave voice to his frustration, anger and the adrenaline rush that came from battle. He didn't depend on music to express himself any longer.

"What type of music do you prefer, Heero?" Milliardo asked as he rose from the sofa and turned towards the cabinet his music system was hidden in.

"I enjoy classical, jazz and opera. Maybe some alternative rock."

"Opera!" Duo gasped and looked at Heero as if he'd grown horns on his head. "Since when do you like opera?"

"I learned to appreciate it during my stay in the sanatorium. There was another patient there, a woman named Marguerite, sang quite often in the open room. Most of her repertoire was from Madam Butterfly. I believe she was quite good."

"How about some Mozart?" Milliardo asked, looking over his shoulder.

"One of my personal favorites," Heero said with a nod and a smile. "Quatre played a piece or two by him on his violin when we attended the school in Sanq. He plays beautifully."

Duo blinked at the both of them. He knew Milliardo favored classical and occasionally a bit of jazz, and enjoyed attending the opera, God help the man. He'd learned to tolerate his lover's high-brow tastes, but he couldn't say he enjoyed either style of music. That Heero shared Milliardo's taste in music was unbelievable if not shocking.

Suddenly, the sounds of a full symphony filled the room and Heero's smile matched that of Milliardo's when the man finally turned around. The three of them settled around the coffee table and resumed trying to put the devil-spawned puzzle together.

Though they had passed the weekend pleasantly enough, Duo's nights remained sleepless. Over and over in his mind he searched for a solution to his dilemma. Each time he believed he'd come to a decision, the pain he'd inflict on either of the two men he loved had him quickly discarding the plan, leaving him frustrated and unable to rest. It was almost a relief when Monday rolled around and he had something else to think about; work.

Heero was given keys to the penthouse, allowing him to come and go at will. Having once again secured Heero's promise that he'd be there when they returned home that evening, Duo was better able to focus on his job. The only problem was that he was dead on his feet from lack of sleep. After struggling to keep his eyes open during the morning "snooze fest" with Une, he'd cornered Milliardo in his office, needing a bit of affection from his blond lover. A little later he called Heero to make sure he knew there was food in the refrigerator and invited him to help himself.

Driving home after work, he and Mill discussed how they might spend the evening. His lover suggested they take Heero to a movie. Duo countered with the idea of renting a movie and staying home; and that's exactly what they did.

Duo sat between his lover and Heero as they watched the action movie that had just been released for renting. Duo enjoyed the fast paced beginning, with cars racing through a European city and guns blazing, though after twenty minutes he found it difficult to keep his eyes open. Several times his head lowered only to jerk up sharply as he fought falling to sleep. Despite his valiant effort to stay awake, his eyes eventually closed and he leaned to the side to rest his head on a warm shoulder. He sighed with relief, but then jerked awake and sat straight, having realized by the scent filling his nostrils that he'd rested his head on Heero's shoulder. He squeezed his boyfriend's hand and looked sheepishly from under the fringe of hair over his forehead, hoping Mill hadn't noticed.

"Perhaps we should save the movie for tomorrow night?" his lover suggested. To Duo's surprise the blond didn't appear upset about his unintended slip, but amused.

Taking a handful of buttered popcorn, he answered. "If I fall asleep again, I'll call it a night, alright."

"I think I know what's going to happen," Heero stated blandly, his eyes focused on the television screen.

"Really?" Milliardo asked. "Do you go to the cinema often, Heero?"

"Movies were the main source of entertainment at the sanitorium. I viewed no less than three a week. I've become quite good at predicting the endings, though very few of my fellow patients appreciated that ability."

Duo chuckled. "No one wants to be told the ending, Heero."

"If you had been paying attention, the ending to this movie is fairly obvious."

"He's right," Milliardo said, surprising Duo. "If you'd heard what the woman in the lab coat said while you were dozing, you'd know that the main character is the bad guy."

"Well thanks for ruining the ending for me."

"He hates when that happens," Heero dead panned to the blond at the other end of the sofa. "Duo likes to be surprised and to call the shots."

"Yes he does," Miliardo agreed.

"Hey! Not always."

"Was he that way during the war?"

"Yes, when he wasn't being captured."

"I wasn't the only one who found himself in the slammer." Duo turned on the Japanese man. "Seems to me everyone but Trowa ended up in the enemies hands at least once. And if I remember right, Yuy, you were captured at least twice."

"As were you." Heero's deep blue eyes gazed into his own, and the memory of being rescued by Heero and the tender moments afterward in the clinic came back to him. He could see by the gleam in Heero's eyes that he was thinking of the past also. The moments they'd shared, the many firsts they experienced together as well as the knowledge that every day and every moment was not to be wasted. They'd touched, kissed and loved with the belief that it may well be their last time together. Duo felt tears welling in his eyes and quickly looked down and brushed the moisture away before reaching for another handful of popcorn and shoving it into his mouth.

"Want to place a wager on the ending?" Milliardo asked, and Duo was grateful for the diversion.

"Ten credits?" Heero asked, looking around Duo to the blond. "I believe the girlfriend is more than she appears. I'll wager she's not only the reason for the main character's problem, but that she'll be found out and either killed or arrested."

"I'll stick with my original assessment that the main character is a criminal."

"Duo?"

Duo felt himself blushing. "I have no idea what's happening, so I'll bow out this time."

It surprised him when Heero stated, "He's tired, which leads to distraction. He had the same problem during the war."

Milliardo looked thoughtfully at the braided man before saying, "I've noticed that also, especially after he's been on a long case."

"And he's stubborn," Heero observed. "He never did liked being told what to do, even when it was for his benefit, like going to bed when he was tired."

The blond gave a soft snort. "Tell me about it."

"Hey!" Duo shot his lover a look of disbelief.

"You're not going to deny the truth, are you?" Milliardo asked his lover.

"No, but I take exception with the two of you discussing me like I'm a kid and you're my parents."

With a mischievous grin Milliardo replied, "I don't think either Heero or myself ever envisioned being your parent."

"Not once," Heero stated firmly.

Duo looked to his left and then to the right, unable to believe the two were ganging up on him. "Hey, what's with picking on the short guy?"

"We're probably the only two who can get away with it," Heero replied. "And that's why you love us."

Heero's simple statement struck home. It was the honest, vocal acknowledgment of the truth and the crux of his problem. Here were two individuals who were strong in mind and body, and true to themselves. They knew what they wanted and how to go about getting it, and neither one would be a pushover, not even for him.

Suddenly, two ten credit bills were pressed into his hands. "You hold the money until the end of the movie," Milliardo announced, and the three re-settled on the sofa and turned their focus back on the movie.

Well, all but Duo. His mind was racing over what had just happened. What was going on here? His lover and Heero seemed to not only be getting along, but also exchanging views on a favorite subject. Him. Was this a new tactic? A deliberate attempt to get him to make a decision?

With no answers to his questions, Duo leaned against Milliardo's side, his right knee brushing against Heero's upper thigh as he tried to enjoy what was left of the movie. He fell asleep three minutes later.

Heero, he learned the next morning, had won the bet.

Wufei marched into Duo's office Wednesday afternoon, a disapproving scowl on his face. With fists planted on his hips, he demanded, as only Wufei could, "What is the matter with you? Are you and Peacecraft experiencing domestic trouble?"

Duo couldn't have been more shocked. "No, of course not. Why would you think that?"

"Look at you. Your appearance had degraded with each passing day, with those dark circles under your eyes, the constant crease of your brow, not to mention you barely touched your lunch. With Peacecraft hovering over you the past couple of days, I'm led to believe something is seriously wrong. It is Yuy? Is he interfering in your relationship? I'll hunt him down and make him pay if he is."

"Wufei, stop!" The Chinese agent visibly swallowed whatever else he was about to say to listen to him. Duo continued. "Listen, it's not Heero's fault. I admit I'm having some trouble, but it's neither Heero nor Mill's fault. It's me, all me."

Wufei's face slowly softened, taking on a look of concern. "I cannot lay claim to knowing much about relationships, but if you need someone to talk to I will listen to what you have to say and try to be objective, if you think it might help."

Duo debated whether or not to confide in his friend. He didn't usually talk to the stoic agent about his relationship with Mill, but one thing he knew about Wufei was that the man would give him his honest opinion. Maybe that's just what he needed, an objective point of view.

"Have a seat, Wu, and let me know if any of this makes you uncomfortable."

Wufei's step faltered as he began to make his way to the chair in front of Duo's desk. "This isn't about sex it is?" he asked, looking decidedly uncomfortable. "I accept that you are gay, but I'm not sure I can help with any sexual problems you two might have."

"No!" Duo stated, horrified by the idea of talking about sex with the other man. "Nothing sexual. Well, not exactly. Just have a seat and be quiet a moment and I'll tell you how I've just about screwed everything up. Raise your hand at any time if you want me to stop."

The ebony haired agent took the offered chair and waited for Duo to begin.

He began slowly, reminding Wufei of his and Heero's relationship in the past, then quickly brought him up to date from the moment Heero popped up a week ago. He spoke of his renewed feelings for Heero and how he refused to let Heero leave without his consent. He also admitted feeling torn between his lover of the past and the one who was his present and future happiness. He also admitted feelings of love for Heero, but that he also loved and was committed to Milliardo. At the end of his explanation, he added that he was having trouble sleeping, which contributed to his looking a physical wreck. Duo stopped and waited, none too patiently, for Wufei to comment.

With a frown on his face, his lips pressed tightly together, it looked like he wasn't going to like whatever it was Wufei was about to say. "Only you could mess up a good thing, Duo. You realize that's what you're doing, right?"

"Yeah, I do. I just don't know what to do."

"Let Yuy go. It's kinder for all involved to make a quick end of this tangled web of lovers, and patch up your relationship with Peacecraft."

Duo stuck his chin up in the air. "There's nothing wrong with my relationship with Mill."

"He's accepting of your yearning for another man?"

Duo's cheeks puffed out as he exhaled deeply. "He says he understands, but he wants this to be my decision." Pulling on his braid he added, "I can't hurt him, Wu, but I can't hurt Heero, either."

Wufei abruptly stood from his chair. "I've given you my opinion because you asked for it. But Peacecraft is right; you are the one to make this decision. I wish you good luck. Let me know the outcome, will you?" He then started towards the door.

Disappointed that his problem remained unsolved, he called out to the retreating man, "Thanks Wu. I'll let you know. See you later."

Duo waited until the door was shut before he placed his forehead down on his desk and began to thump it on the surface. It appeared his usually wise and knowing friend wasn't about to step into the emotional quagmire he'd gotten into himself into. He guess he couldn't blame the guy.

Duo volunteered to work a half day on New Year's Eve, and having finished with his own work early, Milliardo left him a message just before lunch informing him that he was heading home early and to call if he needed a ride. The tall blond man walked into the apartment and peeled off his winter coat, hearing Heero in the kitchen. Walking softly in that direction, the prince stopped the moment the smaller man came into view. Heero stood at the sink, washing dishes, and it appeared he was only wearing an apron. Milliardo got a lovely view of a toned and shapely backside before the younger man turned around.

Blue eyes widened with surprise. "You're early."

With a crooked smile the tall blond leaned on the kitchen doorframe and answered, "Obviously. Do you often cook in the nude, Heero?"

If the darker haired man could blush, Milliardo was sure his face would be bright red. "I'm not completely without clothing," Heero replied in a matter-of-fact voice and a tug on the bibbed apron, then added, "but yes, I find it more efficient to work in the kitchen without clothing. You see, no matter how much I try, I can't seem to keep from getting spots on my clothing. This way, I only have an apron to wash."

He couldn't help his smile from turning into laughter. Heero, spatula in hand, looked at him with an expression that said, _You better not be making fun of me. _"Well, if you don't mind," the blond chuckled, "could you put something else on. I think it's time you and I had a talk."

Slowly, Heero placed the spatula in the sink and turned to shut off the stove, giving Milliardo another glimpse of his derriere. Definitely an lovely sight. Clearing his throat, Milliardo turned to leave the room. "I'll meet you in the living room after you've dressed," he called over his shoulder.

Duo stumbled through the front door of the penthouse several hours later. Though sleep deprived, he could clearly see the two men his heart continued to wrestle over sitting next to each other on the sofa. Together they turned their heads at the sound of the door opening and smiled at him. Those smiles immediately dimmed.

Milliardo shot to his feet. "Duo, you look like you're about to pass out."

"I think I need a nap before we go out tonight."

Now Heero stood, concern written all over his face. "Perhaps we should stay home tonight."

"No, I just need a nap," Duo insisted. "Relena would never forgive me if I kept you two from showing up."

By then Milliardo had reached his side, took a hold of his arm and began to lead him towards the bedroom. "I'll call and tell her we'll be arriving late. You can have a couple of hours of sleep before we need to get dressed."

"Sorry, Mill. I'm just so damn tired."

"I know you are. But tonight you're going to sleep much better. I want you to take one of my sleeping pills when we get home. We can leave early if you like, there's no need to stay until midnight."

"Oh yes there is," Duo corrected wearily as they stepped towards the big bed. "I helped her select the fireworks, and they go off exactly at midnight. Gotta stay 'til then." he yawned widely then toppled onto the bed. One hand reached up to snatch a pillow and pull it under his head, and he was gone.

Milliardo gently pulled off his lover's shoes and eased off his jacket. It was a little tricky but he finally managed to slip off the black belt and unbutton the top of his trousers. By the time he finished, a gentle snore told him his lover was sound asleep. "Finally," he whispered and gently stroked the chestnut hair at the crown of his lover's head. He could only hope Duo would stay asleep and get the rest he desperately needed.

"When are we going to tell him?" Heero asked from the doorway, his face grim with concern.

Pale blue eyes turned to the younger man. For a moment, a look of trepidation flashed across Heero's face. Milliardo smiled at him, hoping to reassure him. He was relieved when Heero did his best to smile back. "Tonight," he answered decisively. "Just before midnight. He'll sleep better once we have this situation settled."

Heero nodded, then turned from the doorway to make his way back to the living room. Milliardo glanced once more at the man on the bed. "Everything is going to be alright, Duo. I'll make sure of it." He closed the bedroom door behind him as he left the room, then sought out their houseguest once more.

It was a few minutes before eight p.m. when Milliardo attempted to wake Duo up with a kiss on his upturned cheek, followed by a shake of the younger man's shoulder, then finally resorting to singing a rather boisterous song in German, loudly and purposely off-key. The brunet groaned before rolling over and forcing himself up and off the bed, grumbling all the way to the bathroom about damn princes who couldn't hold a tune in a bucket and his ridiculous sister and her infernal parties. Didn't they understand that he just wanted to sleep? After a quick shower, he returned to the room to find his best black suit set out for him on the bed. He dressed as quickly as his lethargic body could manage, let out his hair to brush and re-braid it, then bent to put on his socks and shoes.

Still a bit out of sorts, he was fully intending to launch one finale protest over going to the New Year's Eve party when his sour mood and complaints melted away. Walking into the living room he spied the two impossibly handsome men, dressed similarly in black suits, who turned to smile at him. Damn if his heart didn't swell with love for the both of them.

"Have I ever mentioned that you are the best looking guys I've ever seen?"

"You clean up well also," Heero replied, looking pleased by the compliment.

Milliardo gave his lover an appreciative once over and said, "I dare say you look almost as good with your clothes on as you do without them."

Normally that kind of comment would lead to some serious spit swapping with his thoughtful, sexy lover, but with Heero looking on Duo felt heat rushing to his cheeks from embarrassment, a very unusual reaction for him.

"I take it we're going to be more than fashionably late tonight?" Changing the subject seemed like the easiest way to deflect any further comments along that line.

"The party doesn't really start until we arrive, love," Mill said as he walked towards him. Stopping directly in front of Duo, he reached forward and straightened his tie. "Perfect," he said before leaning down for a brief kiss.

"Ready, Heero?" Surprisingly, it was Milliardo who asked that question a moment after releasing Duo's lips.

"I am."

The three men left the apartment and together the made the short drive to the palace in Milliardo's luxury car.

Relena greeted them shortly after they walked into the ballroom. The grand, spacious room was filled with music and people adorned in contrasting colors. The somber suits the men wore seemed in opposition to the bright fabric many of the women wore to celebrate such a cheerful event.

After kissing everyone's cheeks, Relena hissed aside to her brother, "You're late, Milliardo. I thought you said you'd be here after cocktails, and that was two hours ago. I really could have used your help earlier."

"Duo hasn't been sleeping well," the tall blond replied quietly, slinging his arm around his lover's shoulders. "His well being is more important than checking to see if the tables had been set properly and if the glasses were spotless."

"Those weren't my concern and you know it, Milliardo. It would have been nice to have someone by my side when our guests arrived."

Before the blond could protest that those in attendance were her guests, not his, Relena had turned her attention to Duo. "I'm sorry to hear you haven't been sleeping well. Are you sure you shouldn't be home in bed tonight?"

"I'm fine, thanks for your concern," he answered, then rolled his eyes when her attention immediately diverted to Heero and her face seemed to come to life.

"Heero, I'm so glad you could come this evening," Relena gushed as she slipped her hand into place on Heero's arm.

"Thank you for extending Milliardo and Duo's invitation to include me," he replied graciously.

"It's my pleasure. I hope I'll have an opportunity to catch up with what you've been doing the past few years. Let's find some time to have a nice long visit in the coming days, alright? But for tonight, let me introduce you to my friends and guests."

Heero hesitated, then cast a questioning glance in Duo's direction before saying, "I would prefer you didn't mention my part in the war, Relena. I don't want to draw attention to myself."

Relena looked confused. "You're a true hero, having single handedly saved Earth, not once, but twice. Don't you think there are those in the government who would love the chance to thank you?"

"Believe me, they already have." Relena was clearly bemused by that statement, but Heero apparently wasn't going to explain himself. Instead he stated, "My actions during the war were not undertaken with the thought of receiving accolades or admiration, I did what I had to in order to save the planet and bring peace to all the people living here and in the colonies. They can thank me by maintaining that peace."

The young woman sighed dreamily. "You're so modest, Heero, and modesty is a trait I find extremely admirable. Alright then, let me introduce you to a few people as my friend. You'll excuse us, won't you?" The last was directed to her brother.

"Don't forget to return him, please."

She directed her amused smile first on her brother and then to Duo. "Find yourself some champagne and try to have a good time, you two. I'll see you again shortly." And with that said she whisked Heero away, giving the man only a moment to look over his shoulder at the two men he was leaving behind. Before he was lost from sight in the crowd, Duo thought Heero looked like a man in desperate need of a rescue.

"He looks like he's going to face a firing squad," Milliardo said, clearly amused.

"Knowing how dull some of Relena's friends are, he might wish he were."

Duo tried to keep an eye out for Heero throughout the evening but Relena managed to keep him occupied. What was she doing? She knew he was gay, didn't she? Well, for all he knew, Heero could be bi-sexual. Nah, he wouldn't lead her on, would he? Jealousy flared up within him, but it was short lived when Milliardo leaned down to ask, "What's the matter?"

He shrugged, trying to hide how much it bothered him that Relena more or less abducted Heero for the evening. "Does your sister have some hidden objective, dragging Heero off like that?"

"He's a good looking fellow, Duo. You can't blame her for wanting to be seen with him."

Duo looked up at his lover, surprised that the man would admit that Heero was more than a little easy on the eyes.

Milliardo saw his surprise. "What?"

"You think Heero's good looking?"

Those blue eyes rolled with humor. "Of course I do. I'd have to be blind and a eunuch not to appreciate how attractive he is. You have to admit, love, he's has a very attractive ass."

Now he was absolutely shocked. "You've been staring at Heero's ass?"

Milliardo continued to smile while telling his stunned lover about the clothesless state he found Heero in when returning home that afternoon.

"Cooking in the nude?" A look of appreciation appeared on Duo's face. "Wow, he really has changed. Though now that I think about it, Heero was never concerned about modesty. Those shorts he wore during the war sure didn't hide much." He chuckled as he added, "Guess we better not bring anyone home for dinner without calling first." Then remembering his resolve to announce his decision tonight, he quickly amended, "That is, as long as he's staying with us."

The blond simply acknowledged Duo's statement with a nod of his head.

Even though the public at large knew they were a couple, thanks to the gossip magazines and local news reports, the two recognizable men had made a pact not to give the public or press any more information about their private lives. They never danced together in public let alone held hands or shared a kiss. Because of that agreement they had little choice that evening but to stand shoulder to shoulder watching the other revelers carry on and watching the time move slowly towards midnight.

After sighing deeply, a sign that he was already bored, Duo made his usual suggestion. "Let's make our way over to the food table again. Looks like they're putting out the good stuff this time."

The braided man led the way while Milliardo followed, an amused grin on his face. They'd sampled the hors d'oeuvers earlier, then the more filling main course when it was presented, and now it appeared they would indulge themselves with the desserts that were being brought out by the tray full.

They spent the remainder of the evening dancing with several friends of Relena's and the wives of numerous diplomats. Milliardo knew this was expected of him and he endured it while wishing he was dancing with his lover. Duo, on the other hand, seemed to fit into this high-brow group with an ease that surprised him. He chatted with ambassadors, princes, and heads of state equally, with respect and charm that won the older crowd's acceptance as his life partner. He couldn't be more proud of the man.

So caught up in the socializing, it wasn't until the announcement came that only five minutes remained until midnight that Milliardo began to search for both Duo and Heero. Where had Heero gone? He wondered, having caught only a glimpse of the younger man a couple of times throughout the evening.

"Hey good looking," Duo said as he stepped up to his lover's side, his grin widening as their eyes met.

"I was just looking for Heero," Milliardo said, casting another glance over the ballroom. "Have you seen him?"

"Not for awhile." Duo's smile faded by degrees as he too scanned the room looking for the missing man. After spending several minutes looking and not finding him, Duo, looking slightly panicked, asked, "You don't think he skipped out on us, do you? He promised he wouldn't leave again without saying something." Tightly gripping the blond's arm, Duo almost had to shout the last question over the rising noise in the room. The excitement of the new year approaching was definitely in the air. "He didn't say anything to you about leaving, did he?"

Milliardo put his hand over his lover's hand, which was gripping the sleeve of his jacket, hoping to calm him. "No, he didn't. I'm sure he's here somewhere. Why don't we split up and look for him. I'll meet you by the east balcony doors at midnight, alright?"

Duo agreed with a nod then took off like a shot. Milliardo hadn't liked the panicked look on his lover's face and hoped before the night was over he might permanently remove it, with Heero's help, of course. But things weren't going as planned. Where the hell was Heero?

Duo felt his heart racing as he continued his frantic search. Where the hell was Heero? Damn him, he'd better not have skipped out. He didn't think he would ever forgive him if he disappeared on him again. Strong emotions warred within him and threatened to overcome the decision he'd come to earlier that day. He knew he had to tell Heero to move on, and he was pretty sure it was the right thing to do, seeing that he loved Milliardo and was living with him. But dammit, the thought of the upcoming conversation with Heero threatened up bring up all the rich food he'd eaten during the last couple of hours.

Suddenly, everyone around him began the enthusiastic countdown to midnight. _Ten, nine, eight... _He remembered agreeing to meet Mill by the east balcony doors. Maybe his lover had better luck finding Heero.

_HAPPY NEW YEAR!_

A loud cheer went up and couples came together to embrace and kiss while glasses of champagne were tapped together in a toast for good luck and prosperity for the coming year. Everyone was smiling and looking optimistic about the future, or so it seemed. Then the orchestra struck up the song that was synonymous with the holiday, and voices around him chimed in.

_Should old acquaintance be forgot and never brought to mind?_

_Should old acquaintance be forget and old lang syne _

_For old lang syne, my dear. _

Duo knew the tune and what the words meant, but they had never hit home as much as they did that night. Should Heero and their feeling for each other be relegated to the past and never considered again? Should his former lover, as well as the time they'd spent together during the war be forgotten? That's the question the popular song seemed to ask. Could he really follow through on his plan to say goodbye to Heero tonight? Everything within him shouted no, don't do it, but he knew, after days and nights of constant deliberation, that there was no other option. Yes he loved Heero, but he loved Milliardo as well, and had committed himself to him. If he was nothing else, he hoped to be a man who kept his word and promises.

But what if Heero sensed he was about to make a decision and had taken off, thinking it would be easier for everyone by doing so? It probably would be easier, at least for Heero, to leave and not look back, but Duo didn't think he'd be able to forgive him if he left without a word or a promise to return.

There, he could just make out Milliardo's blond head next to the balcony doors. He made a beeline for the tall man, pushing his way through the crowd of dancers and revelers. As he drew near and broke through the crowd, he felt enormously relieved at seeing Heero standing next to his lover chatting with the blond. Heero saw him first, then elbowed Milliardo and nodded in his direction. Both men smiled at him as he got closer, and both of his knees went weak at the beautiful sight. Screw any agreement they'd made regarding public affection. He walked up to the two and smiled at Heero before grabbing hold of Milliardo's tie and pulling the taller man's head down for a brief, satisfying kiss.

"Happy new year, Mill," he whispered against his lover's lips before releasing his hold on the expensive necktie.

Immediately turning, he threw his arms around Heero and squeezed him tightly before letting go. "Happy new year, Heero."

"And to you also," Heero replied with a small grin.

"Listen," Duo stepped back and pulled his braid over his shoulder. "I know this is a time to celebrate, but I think we should find some place a bit more private and talk."

Milliardo and Heero shared a look he couldn't decipher, but then each man nodded in agreement to his request.

"Let's go to my former suite of rooms. Relena's left them untouched in case we should decide to visit."

"Visit? We live ten minutes away!" Duo was confused, wondering what in the hell Relena was thinking. She better not be thinking they might break up and Mill could move back to the palace. That was never going to happen. Well, he never could figure out the female mind.

"This way." Milliardo led the two former gundam pilots through the crowd and out to the main foyer. The guard standing by the steps checked their I.D. before allowing Heero and Duo to pass, allowing them to follow the prince upstairs.

They were both ushered into the set of rooms that had been Milliardo's private suite while he lived at the palace. No sooner had the door to the luxury rooms closed and the lights were turned on, the three men began to speak at the same time.

"I've got something to say," said Duo.

Milliardo. "Duo, I've made a decision."

"I think I should go."

Milliardo put his hands up to silence the other two. Curious, Heero and Duo closed their mouths and looked to the taller man to continue. Reaching for Duo's hand, the blond held it between both of his own, gaining the full attention of the braided man. "You know how much I love you, that I'd do anything for you, even renounce my birthright and wealth if it meant keeping you by my side."

"Yes, but I don't want you to do either of those things," Duo stated firmly.

The prince nodded and continued. "I do know how much you love me as well, and I also know that you're in love with Heero. It's been tearing you apart, trying to decide how to deal with his sudden arrival and your feelings for him. I want this torment to stop right now and for you to be happy again."

"I am, Mill. I'm happy with you, and that Heero came back. Knowing he's well means that I don't have to worry any more about what happened to him."

"But you can't let him go."

Duo opened his mouth, prepared to say that he'd made the decision to do just that, but as he turned his head to look at his former lover he saw the look of resignation on Heero's face and his decision began to falter. Heero must have realized what he was going to say. "Damn it, Heero, don't look at me like that. I don't want to hurt you, God knows I don't." He paused, the lump in his throat making words impossible. "Heero..." His voice cracked and then he stopped speaking altogether.

"Listen to me," Milliardo took one step forward, closing the distance between himself and his lover. "You've been tearing yourself up over this, and for your health's sake this had got to stop."

Duo nodded. He couldn't put Mill through this any longer.

"I'm not going to make you choose between myself and Heero. Do you understand me, Duo? You don't need to send Heero away."

"What?" Duo's eyes widened. He couldn't have heard correctly.

Milliardo looked from Heero to Duo and said, "I'll share."

"Share?" What the hell? "What do you mean?"

"I love you, and I know you love me as well as Heero. I'll share."

Duo blinked, then pulled his hand out of Milliardo's to wrap it around his braid, giving it a pull. "No, that won't work. You're a damn prince, Mill. The press would rake you over the coals if they found out. They know me and that I'm with you. If they start seeing me with Heero the shit will really hit the fan. And Relena! I don't even want to think about what she'd have to say about this. It isn't fair, Mill, not to you or Heero."

"Heero," Milliardo turned to the dark haired young man. "We spoke earlier about our feelings for Duo. You told me you loved him enough to leave Sanq so that he could be happy. Your willingness to sacrifice your own happiness for him speaks to the depth of your love for him. With all you've gone through, I don't want to be the cause of any more unhappiness in your life."

"I don't want your pity," Heero said defensively.

"It's not pity, but respect."

"Mill?" Duo looked frightened as he gazed up at his lover in confusion. "You're not leaving me, are you?"

Cupping the heart-shaped face, Milliardo gazed into Duo's eyes with aching tenderness. "I could no more leave you than you can let Heero go."

"And so you would share him?" Heero asked for clarification. "How would that work?"

Pulling Duo under his arm, Milliardo turned to the other man. "It's known by most that you're a guest in our home. I propose we continue that arrangement. In fact, if you're down on funds, I'll pay you to act as our housekeeper until you decide on what you want to do. This will give you an opportunity to continue your education if you like, or find employment that suits you. I'm scheduled for a yearly tour of Preventer's colony facilities in two weeks and this will allow you and Duo time to become re-acquainted. If or when you decided to become intimate, we'll share."

"So I'm to go from one of you to the other?" Duo asked, incredulous. "I know I've always seemed ready for action, man, but I'm only human. I don't know if I'm up to that much action."

"When the time comes, we'll work out a system that will be fair to each of us. We just need to make some ground rules that we can each live by."

Milliardo then turned to Heero. "Can you do this, Heero, without feeling jealous of my relationship with Duo? I believe jealousy could be the downfall of this arrangement, so I propose that we be up front about our feelings and the situation."

Heero's gaze drifted over to Duo and stayed fixed on the blue-violet eyes. "I love you, Duo. I always have. Milliardo's correct in saying that I was ready to leave tonight. But..." He glanced at the blond before returning his attention to Duo, "if you agree to Milliardo's suggestion, I'll find a way to make this work. He's an honorable man, worthy of your love and my respect. If you're both absolutely certain you wish to follow through on this unusual relationship, then I gladly accept."

There were so many feelings, thoughts and emotions playing through Duo's head that he just didn't know what to think. His lover was giving him permission to pursue a relationship with Heero, with his blessing. This was either incredibly messed up or the most wonderful gift of all. With a turn and upward tilt of his head, he kissed the blond passionately, letting him know without words his feelings for him and appreciation of the sacrifice he was making for him. When they parted, Duo turned to Heero, standing by his side. Raising his hand, he cupped Heero's cheek and leaned in to kiss him also. Unlike the kiss he shared with Milliardo, this one was sweet and gentle, touching on being tentative. It was a first kiss, holding in it the promise of wonderful things to come.

When they pulled apart, both he and Heero were smiling, their eyes were bright with hope. Kissing each other had felt like coming home. Looking back at Milliardo, Duo found his lover was also smiling. "You're sure you're okay with this?"

The blond grinned. "I'm good, and watching you kiss Heero was, for a lack of a better word, was quite lovely."

Duo grabbed his lover's hand and then reached for Heero's, and for the first time in over a week the world again felt balanced and right. "Now that we've got this settled, I think we should go home."

"Great idea," Milliardo answered.

"I'll go wherever you lead," Heero added, though neither of the other two men knew who that statement was directed to.

The dancing had resumed in the ballroom, though many of the guests had decided it was time to leave. It was easy getting lost in the crowd as the three did their best to avoid Relena or their other friends. They'd hammer out a plan tomorrow for how to protect Milliardo's reputation and keep their private lives from being posted on the front page of the tabloids.

Once they were in the car and driving in the direction of the penthouse, Duo turned in his seat. "This is going to be complicated, guys."

"We've dealt with complicated before," Heero stated.

"I've never backed down from a challenge yet," Milliardo added.

"Will this work?"

"We'll make it work, right Heero?"

There was only a brief pause before the man in the backseat replied. "Yes, we'll make this work."

"I guess everything is settled then," Duo said, sitting back in his seat and hugging himself, not quite believing what had happened that evening. The new year was certainly beginning quite differently than he'd thought it would. But would Milliardo's suggestion to share be the beginning of something wonderful, or that of disaster? Only time would tell, he supposed. But he was going to do his damned best to make this arrangement work or die trying.

With eagerness, Duo looked forward to a most interesting and perhaps most challenging year ahead.

End?

Author note: See how slow I am at writing? I started this before Not Taking Chances was posted in December. Sorry. I thought I'd ignore the other stories on my computer and continue this, but I can't make any promises. Thanks, as always, to Swordy for editing my mistakes. Any errors that remain are my fault, for tweaking the story after her corrections were made.


End file.
